Screenshot
Big Convoy Beast Wars Neo (1999) You don't want to give Big Convoy (ビッグコンボイ Biggu Konboi) a hard time. While most Maximal Supreme Commanders are known for their level-headed and friendly natures, Big Convoy breaks the mold by positively wrecking and ruining anyone who gives him lip. A gargantuan bruiser of a warrior, he tramples the opposition in his woolly mammoth beast mode and utterly obliterates them in robot mode with his Big Cannon. He is known throughout the Maximal ranks as "The One-Man Army", a solitary Supreme Commander who can do the work of a whole battalion all on his lonesome. So of course the Convoy Council felt he would make a perfect training instructor for a batch of new recruits freshly minted from the Maximal Military Academy. While it takes every ounce of restraint Big Convoy can muster not to completely throttle the green little twerps, deep down he kinda-sorta likes them. Or he's getting there, anyway. Vector Sigma has taken a special interest in Big Convoy and often speaks through him via the Energon Matrix in his chest. And with each lesson in warfare he imparts on his new recruits, Big Convoy in turn learns a lesson about friendship and teamwork. Sometimes he is previously known as Big and at other times he is known as Slammoth. I never trust anyone—except for my Big Cannon.Big Convoy, "A Battle Fought Alone" ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon Voice actor: Junichi Inoue (Japanese) Big Convoy once operated as a duo with Rockbuster and the two fought Predacons and adventured together. However, their solitary natures eventually drove them apart and both warriors decided to become solo acts in the war against the Predacons. Big Convoy's decision to go it alone brought him into conflict with the Maximal drill instructor Survive, a stern believer in the value of teamwork. They parted on shaky ground, with Survive determined to someday teach Big Convoy how to work in a group. As "the One Man Army" (the nickname he quickly earned), Big Convoy focused his energies on thwarting the machinations of Magmatron, the new leader of the Predacon forces. After a particularly explosive assault on a stronghold, the two became arch-foes. Hoping to curb Big Convoy's psychotically antisocial behavior, the Convoy Council ordered him to train a crew of unruly new recruits. Big Convoy loathed the assignment at first, but being a loyal soldier, accepted the task. His first mission was to explore Gaea and investigate the disappearance of Lio Convoy. Little did he know, Magmatron and his Predacons were following close behind him. After finding a black box message from Lio Convoy, Big Convoy learned of the Angolmois capsules ejected after the destruction of Nemesis. Big Convoy then headed off with his group of trainees to collect the capsules, battling Magmatron every step of the way. Big Convoy is not one for compassion or sentimental gobbledygook. Because of this bitter attitude, Vector Sigma took it upon itself to dispense words of wisdom and encouragement to the recruits directly through Big Convoy, via his Energon Matrix. Big Convoy hated it at first, but over the course of the adventure, the sense of compassion began to rub off on him, and he started giving words of advice all on his own. Eventually, after the Maximals and Predacons collected all the capsules, they were attacked by the Blendtrons, a fearsome trio of nearly invincible Transformers. The Blendtrons beat the mortal hell out of him, the Maximals and the Predacons, and took the Angolmois capsules. As it turned out, the Angolmois energy was really the essence of Unicron, and the Blendtrons were his creations. The Blendtrons released the Angolomois energy into the corpse of Galvatron, resurrecting Unicron. Big Convoy and the Maximals raced him back to Cybertron but were sidetracked by being sucked into a wormhole. It turned out to be the same wormhole that had sucked in Lio Convoy and his crew after their battle against Nemesis. Lio Convoy told Big Convoy the history of Unicron and helped him escape the wormhole. The Maximals arrived too late; Unicron had already destroyed the Maximal armada (and Great Convoy with it) and possessed Vector Sigma, turning Cybertron into his new body. Big Convoy, the Maximal recruits and Magmatron stood side-by-side to fight the menace. Unicron briefly exited Vector Sigma to swat his opponents. Using their newfound teamwork, the Maximals managed to hold off Unicron while Big Convoy powered up his trademarked "Big Cannon" with his own Energon Matrix. This upgraded his Big Cannon into the "Matrix Buster". Big Convoy unleashed a blast from his Matrix Buster directly into Unicron, seemingly destroying him. With Unicron evicted from Vector Sigma, Big Convoy and Magmatron chose to put aside their differences. Together, all missing Maximals and Predacons set adrift (especially those from Lio Convoy's time) returned to Cybertron to help rebuild the planet. In the end, Big Convoy, Magmatron and Lio Convoy were seen standing side-by-side beneath Vector Sigma. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male